The invention relates to an optical module for wavelength reference measurement in optical fiber systems. More specifically, the invention relates in particular to optical multiplexer/demultiplexer systems or so-called WDM (wavelength division multiplex) systems, in which a plurality of different wavelengths are continuously being transmitted in both directions of an optical conductor cable. It is very important in such systems for the prescribed wavelengths to be exactly observed, in order to permit acceptable channel separation. In laser modules for WDM systems, it is therefore necessary to carry out wavelength reference measurement that is as exact as possible. For cooled WDM laser modules, the laser beam sources, that is to say semiconductor lasers, as a rule, must be measured and adjusted exactly to a wavelength of xc2x150 pm. This condition must be ensured over the entire temperature range and the lifetime of the laser module.
In the measuring devices previously used for wavelength reference measurement, use has been made of etalon filters or Fabry-Perot filters. These filters are constructed in such a way that two optical fibers are situated with their end faces opposite one another such that the end faces are parallel to one another and a Fabry-Perot resonator is thereby formed between the end faces. The wavelength-dependent transmission of such a Fabry-Perot resonator is described by the so-called Airy function that is substantially determined by the resonator length, the refractive index and the absorption coefficient of the material located between the resonator mirrors, and by the wavelength. These parameters can be set so as to produce relatively narrow band transmission bands that are relatively far apart from one another. European published patent application EP 0 715 429 A2 (see also U.S. Pat. No. 5,949,562) describes a WDM module in the case of which such fiber Fabry-Perot filters are used. The filters used therein can, moreover, be tuned by the piezoelectrically controlled displacement of one of the resonator end faces, and thus variation in the resonator length.
However, the Fabry-Perot filters described have the disadvantage that they exhibit a relatively strong functional dependence between the relative angular position of the resonator end faces and the incident radiation beam and the filter curve.
It is accordingly an object of the invention to provide an optical module for wavelength reference measurement in optical fiber systems which overcomes the above-mentioned disadvantages of the heretofore-known devices and methods of this general type and which makes lesser demands on mechanical stability by comparison with conventional measuring devices, without losing precision in the wavelength reference measurement in the process.
With the foregoing and other objects in view there is provided, in accordance with the invention, an optical module for wavelength reference measurement, comprising:
a main module body formed with a light input opening for receiving a radiation beam, and an inner cavity for a first beam path and a second beam path of the radiation beam coupled in at the light input opening;
a first photoreceiver disposed to receive the radiation beam in a first beam path and to generate a reference signal; and
an optical conductor formed with an integrated fiber Bragg grating and a second photoreceiver disposed downstream of the optical conductor in a second beam path for producing a measuring signal, the integrated fiber Bragg grating having a transmission maximum at a desired wavelength.
In other words, the novel optical module for wavelength reference measurement, particularly in optical fiber systems, includes an optical conductor that is arranged in the beam path of a coupled-in radiation beam and has an integrated fiber Bragg grating that has a transmission maximum at a desired wavelength; and at least one photoreceiver, arranged downstream of the fiber Bragg grating, for receiving the radiation beam passing through the fiber Bragg grating.
Fiber Bragg gratings integrated in optical fibers are known per se in the prior art, However, in the case of the present invention a fiber Bragg grating is used for the first time as a wavelength-selective filter for wavelength reference measurement. A fiber Bragg grating that is inserted into a single mode fiber at a suitable length can be fixed the required filter characteristic permanently and reliably during production of the grating. The filter characteristic is thereby no longer a function of the construction of the overall module, and can thereby also be implemented in a correspondingly cost-effective fashion. Moreover, the respectively desired wavelength is only to be selected and fixed by the appropriate fiber Bragg grating. The mechanical tolerance problems occurring in the prior art because of the use of the Fabry-Perot filters can be circumvented with the aid of fiber Bragg gratings. In fiber Bragg gratings, the multilayer resonator is worked into the optical fiber, thus automatically excluding twisting of the fiber Bragg resonator relative to the beam direction. Wavelength reference measuring units constructed with the aid of fiber Bragg gratings therefore place less of a demand on the mechanical stability by comparison with conventional designs. This has a very positive effect on the materials used and the production outlay.
A preferred configuration of the module according to the invention includes
a beam splitter, arranged in the beam path of the coupled-in optical radiation, for the purpose of producing two optical paths;
a first optical path, at whose end a first photoreceiver is provided for the purpose of generating a reference signal;
a second optical path, at whose end a second photoreceiver is provided for the purpose of generating a measuring signal, and in which the optical conductor with integrated fiber Bragg grating is arranged, and
an electric detection circuit that is fed the output signals of the photoreceivers and which establishes by comparison of the output signals
whether the coupled-in optical radiation is situated in the region of the desired wavelength.
In the case of this configuration of the module according to the invention, it is preferred that a positive lens, i.e., a collector lens, in particular a spherical lens, can be arranged in the second optical path between the beam splitter and the fiber Bragg grating in order to focus the parallel radiation beam into the fiber Bragg grating.
Available components can be implemented in a modified BIDI. module housing in a particularly efficient way for the purpose of constructing a module according to the invention. Such a module housing has a main body of the module, at one end of which the fiber connection opening is arranged, and at whose opposite end a first opening on the output side is arranged, and in a side wall a second opening on the output side is arranged. The fiber Bragg grating is integrated into the module in such a way in that the optical conductor with the integrated fiber Bragg grating is fastened in a first cylindrical sleeve that is fastened coaxially with the second optical path on the opening rim of the first opening, on the output side, in the module housing, and in that the second photoreceiver is fastened in the outer end of a second cylindrical sleeve that is fastened on the opening rim of the first opening on the output side in a fashion coaxial with the second optical path and enclosing the first cylindrical sleeve.
In addition, the module housing can be provided with an external temperature stabilization by means of a cooler or a heating element.
Other features which are considered as characteristic for the invention are set forth in the appended claims.
Although the invention is illustrated and described herein as embodied in a optical module for wavelength reference measurement in WDM systems, it is nevertheless not intended to be limited to the details shown, since various modifications and structural changes may be made therein without departing from the spirit of the invention and within the scope and range of equivalents of the claims.
The construction and method of operation of the invention, however, together with additional objects and advantages thereof will be best understood from the following description of specific embodiments when read in connection with the accompanying drawing.